This invention relates to improvements in safety devices particularly for use by passengers riding in tandem on motorcycles, toboggans, snowmobiles and other high speed unenclosed vehicles of this general type.
With the ever-increasing use of motorcycles having tandem seats, snowmobiles and certain sleds, there is a need for a simplified, versatile stabilizing or balancing means for the rear rider; in short, some ready means for him to grip with his hands approximately waist-high or elbow-high. A second set of handle bars is not always feasible or safe or even practical without altering the conventional structure of the vehicle and increasing its cost.
It has been well established that a safety device or belt worn by the driver of the vehicle and easily grasped by the tandem rider would be most beneficial in avoiding accidents that from time to time occur to the rear rider.